


Chance

by shk_timeofdeath



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_timeofdeath/pseuds/shk_timeofdeath
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. People can come and go; some may even change without you knowing why.Seungcheol thought that Jihoon was just merely someone who was one of those people, just passing by his life to teach him a lesson or something.Jihoon on the other hand, thinks otherwise. Not everyone is just a lesson, they might leave but there are people destined to stay- and not just as memories despite it looking like it.Some comes back and Jihoon was one of them; plus he wants to prove Seungcheol wrong with how he thinks about life experiences, but Seungcheol wasn't ready.





	1. Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt to make a fluffy story but it kept on having drama here and there while I typed so..
> 
> Anyways, All Rights Reserved. No to plagiarism please.

Everything happens for a reason. People can come and go; some may even change without you knowing why.  
Seungcheol thought that Jihoon was just merely someone who was one of those people, just passing by his life to teach him a lesson or something.  
Jihoon on the other hand, thinks otherwise. Not everyone is just a lesson, they might leave but there are people destined to stay- and not just as memories despite it looking like it.  
Some comes back and Jihoon was one of them; plus he wants to prove Seungcheol wrong with how he thinks about life experiences, but Seungcheol wasn't ready.

  
-

 

"What..the,"

 

"It's nice to see you, Choi. You look good."

 

Seungcheol stared blankly at the short male infront of him as he stopped what he was currently doing- which was a warm beverage ordered by the one standing infront of him across the counter.

 

"My coffee?"

 

"Ahh, right. Give me a moment," He answered lowly as he proceeded to continue while trying his best not to stare at the other- who only sneered in amusement.

 

The latter had his hands in his pockets as if trying to keep them warm while letting his gaze roam around the spacious cafe that looked simple yet classy and comfy. "Here's your coffee, sir." Seungcheol finally spoke as he gently pushed the warm cup forward to the other who was waiting patiently.

 

"Wow, you called me 'sir'." The smaller of the two pretended to gawk as he held his hand out to take the warm cup in his hand. "And so?" Seungcheol blinked innocently.

 

"Why not just call me Woozi like before? Jiji, maybe?" Jihoon grinned and Seungcheol felt his eye twitch. "I believe it the appropriate term I should be addressing you, as I'm at work.." he stated before grabbing the piece of receipt that was passed by to him by his co-worker.

 

He was about to ignore the other as it went silent and was about to continue with making the iced americano that was being requested when Jihoon spoke again, "Can I borrow a pen?"

 

Seungcheol shot him a weird look and looked around as if making sure that he was the one that the other was talking to, and after confirming, he hesitantly picked up the sharpie by the notepad in his station before passing it over. Jihoon cooed as he took it from the older and silently watching for a brief moment how the older worked with the beverage before grabbing the piece of napkin that was by the cashier for customers to use if they ever feel like wiping spilled drinks or cleaning their whatever.

 

A minute passed and Jihoon then handed the sharpie back to Seungcheol, along with the napkin and he got another weird look.

 

Seungcheol called out the name of the customer who ordered the iced americano first- and once the customer had came and got his drink, Seungcheol shifted his attention back to Jihoon who was holding his cup of coffee with one hand while sipping casually with his other hand outstretched with the sharpie and tissue paper.

 

"What would I do with your napkin, Sir? You can throw it away yourself-?"

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes and finally put the sharpie and tissue down before speaking, "Yeah sure, throw it away. Thanks for the coffee, it tastes better.. than before." the last words were mumbled but Seungcheol heard it clearly and before he can reply, Jihoon spun around on his heels before walking out of the cafe.

 

Seungcheol took the sharpie and placed it back to where it was earlier and was about to crumple and throw away the tissue before he noticed something on it.

 

Written on it were a series of numbers. Phone number to be exact and it had a little note that says, "I dare you to throw this away."

 

Seungcheol contemplated but he did throw it away, it's not like he needed it. He actually still knows and has the other's number.

 

-

 

Two weeks have passed, everyday, Jihoon dropped by the cafe at exactly 2:20 PM and at exactly 2:20 PM, Seungcheol would always be out of the younger's sight as the staffs said that the older was having a break.

 

Frustrated, despite having quite a tight schedule, Jihoon finally snapped and decided to wait an hour until Seungcheol finally came out of the staff room to take over his station so the previous staff can take a break.

 

"Finally," Jihoon hissed under his breath and stood up from the seat he had occupied by the door before walking towards the counter where Seungcheol was located.

 

Seungcheol was fixing up the apron around his waist and we spun around he froze as he stared at Jihoon who was staring at him with much frustration evident in his eyes. "May I help you?"

 

"You didn't call."

 

" I didn't-"

 

"You didn't even send me a single text or anything."

 

"Uhh.."

 

"You threw it away didn't you?"

 

"I did."

 

 

The corner of Jihoon's lips twitched in annoyance as he tilted his head to the side in a somehow mocking manner as he spoke, "You dare?"

 

"I did." Seungcheol blinked and was about to say something else when the manager just came out of his office and saw Seungcheol- not working and he was given a look which made him chew on his bottom lip slightly, "Look Jihoon- I'm working right now. Can we just talk next time?"

 

"No."

 

Seungcheol sighed and leaned over the counter and spoke in almost a whisper loud enough for only Jihoon to hear, "82 17 1996 1122."

 

Jihoon this time, stared innocently and slightly confused. Seungcheol leaned back and motioned Jihoon to leave with his hand, "Now go, before I get scolded."

 

A grin made it's way to appear on Jihoon's face as he chuckles to himself before obeying and leaving the cafe, "He remembers." He mumbled to himself as he went on with heading to his office building two blocks away.

 

-

 

It was past 11PM when Jihoon heard his phone ring loudly and echo in his workplace. Frustrated that someone dares to even bother him while he was working and having overtime, he picked up the call without checking who it was.

 

"What the fuck do you want? It's 11 in the evening!"

 

There was a sneer from the other line that made Jihoon frown ever more if possible until the person from the other line spoke up. "Last time I checked, it was you who wanted me to call you. So you're the one who needs something from me."

 

Recognizing the voice in shock and he actually dropped the pen he was holding, few seconds after, the frown immediately turned into a grin. "You finally called." Jihoon heaved a contented sigh.

 

"I did, why are you so angry anyways?"

 

"I'm at work and I'm currently annoyed as fuck because I'm at work still and I just want to go home and rest."

 

He heard Seungcheol laughed, and he swear it sounded like music to his ears until the older spat, "Working, huh. Is it a bar or a brothel this time?"

 

"What..?" Jihoon mindlessly asked but Seungcheol didn't respond. "I'm not working in any of those.." He continued and Seungcheol just hummed in response. "You're mad?" Jihoon asked.

 

"Nope, anyways, I don't think you really need anything from me right now so.. I'll just hang up." And before the younger can even protest, the older have already hung up like he said.

 

Jihoon bit his bottom lip as he felt pain in his chest, his hand gripped on his phone that was still by his ear then he sighed as he placed it down before picking up his pen. 'Why did I even approach him in the first place..' he thought that the older must've really not wanted to see him or even talk to him anymore.

 

"Tsk, wait a moment. I didn't know he worked there. It's not my fault the office is nearby and I got excited in seeing him after all those years.." he grumbled to himself before bringing a hand up to pat his shoulder by himself as if comforting. "Yes, yes. It's not your fault."

 

\---

 

Jihoon's Point of View

 

 

I woke up with the sun shinning straight on my face and I swear to god, whoever left the damn curtains open, I will kill. I groaned and stirred away from the light when I heard a low chuckle from next to me. I opened my eyes once again and gasped in shock as I saw Choi Seungcheol, laying next to me with the goofy grin plastered on his face as he stared at me.

 

"I can somehow feel like you may have been cursing the sun or something.. " Seungcheol hummed teasingly and I made a face before lightly pinching his arm, "No, I was getting ready on murdering whoever left the curtains open."

 

He faked a dramatic gasp as he sat up while pointing to himself while blinking innocently, "Will you really kill me?" I rolled my eyes before sitting up as well before stretching my arms out with a small mewl. From the corner of my eyes, I saw the corner of his lips tug up in another smile before he scooted closer and wrapping his arms around my waist as he nuzzled his nose on my jaw causing me to let out a small laugh since I felt ticklish. "Jiji ah~ You're only mine, right? You will never have anyone else because you have me already, right? You'll never leave me?"

 

 

I smiled and shifted in my spot so I can hug him back, but before I can even answer.. the warmth of him disappeared, and in a blink of an eye, I found myself standing a meter away with a confused looking Seungcheol. There were still a pair of arms around me, but it was different from Seungcheol's, when I turned my head to look at whose arm it was, I was faced by the person who suddenly left me hanging after leading me on- way before Seungcheol came in to my life.

 

"Ji..?" Seungcheol spoke and I immediately shifted my attention to him after pushing the jerk away from me. He only laughed and I saw him eye Seungcheol from head to toe. "Who's this Woozi yah? Do you know him?"

 

"I-" I started but was cut off as Seungcheol went over and yanked me away by grabbing my arm. "I'm Jihoon's boyfriend, who are you?" Seungcheol growled, his eyes flaring.

 

"Boyfriend? You? Jihoon's?" The fucking jerk continued to laugh as if it was the funniest joke he ever heard and I so wanted to punch him in the face but I couldn't as Seungcheol's grip on my arm tightened- so much that it actually hurts already. "Yes, he's my boyfriend, Tae."

 

"I'M your boyfriend, I don't remember us breaking up or anything." he stated as he stopped laughing before raising a brow at me. I frowned and looked at Seungcheol when he suddenly spun me around to face him. "Who is he?" He asked through gritted teeth, his nails digging on the skin of my arms. I winced in pain and grabbed on his wrist to try to get him to release me because it hurts so much.

 

"H-He's Taeyong- I- I met him around middle school, we were schoolmate-- Damn it, Seungcheol! It hurts!" I tried to answer properly but his grip seemed to keep on tightening that I couldn't help but blurt it out. Seungcheol's gaze only darkened and it shifted to stare at Taeyong who was behind me, and before I can even think or blink, Seungcheol released me and had already landed a punch on Taeyon'gs face. Taeyong stumbled back and fell on his butt and while I was staring in shock, Seungcheol turned back to me and grabbed me by my hand then he pulled me away. Everything suddenly looked blurry to me, and I can hear a distant voice that keeps calling my name...

 

 

"Lee Jihoon? Mr. Lee! Jihoon! LEE JIHOON!"

 

"WHAT!" I exclaimed and without me realizing, I fell on the floor. I hissed in pain and blinked my eyes repeatedly as I tried to clear my vision. I'm still in the office? It was a dream.

 

I looked up to see one of the guards staring at me worriedly. "Are you alright, Mr. Lee? Did you have a bad dream? I think you should go home now.. It's 1AM already." I sighed and nodded in response as I got up, "I'm sorry for yelling at you Mr. Jung.. I didn't mean to." I apologized and he flashed me a smile as he nodded. I then gathered my stuffs and headed outside after bidding goodbye to our guard who so kindly woke me up.

 

While walking, I couldn't help but continue thinking about the dream, our past. Sighing, I stopped walking before continuing to walk to the other side on the way to a famous bar in the area. I need a drink.

 

-

 

Seungcheol's Point of View

 

 

What was I thinking? Calling Jihoon definitely was a wrong move, I wanted to just avoid him if possible. I thought I was doing fine already and that I have moved on, but why did he suddenly appeared out of no where?

 

I kept my phone and checked the time, I didn't really want to go home yet, plus tomorrow is a day off so I can just stay up all night without any worries. And so, without thinking twice I proceeded to a place to meet up with a friend and have a little chat to get my mind off of certain things (Read: Lee Jihoon) As I got to the said place I had in mind, I was welcomed with loud music booming from the speakers along with a few people dancing on the dance floor, without minding them I headed straight for the bar counter and asked the bartender to call his employer for me- and upon recognizing me, he did.

 

Few moments later, the bartender came back first followed by my self-proclaimed goodlooking friend named Yoon Jeonghan. "Fancy seeing you here again after quite some time, Cheol." He greeted as he sat beside me."Uh huh, since it's been awhile, do I get free drinks tonight?" I asked and Jeonghan rolled his eyes at me as he responded, "In your dreams, you better pay! Not because you're my friend I will keep giving you drinks for free, this is business too you know!"

 

I laughed, and then after ordering my drink we started chatting- catching up with what we missed for the past month of not being able to hang.

 

-

 

Third Person's Point of View

 

(Just a Dream - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgeaoW55Pks)

 

Jihoon had finally got to arrive at the infamous bar called "Dreamscape" and made his way past the busy people dancing here and there. As he got to the counter and settled himself on one of the high stools there, he didn't waste any time to ask the bartender for some vodka. The bartender had offered if he would like to have the vodka as a cocktail or anything, but Jihoon only said that he'll have it pure on the rocks.

 

"Thank you," he muttered as he got the glass and happily chugged it down as if it was water- resulting for him to end up grimacing after swallowing- he ignored and continued on to finish the glass. Jihoon closed his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose as he remembered the dream. As he remembered the past and Seungcheol. And even the jerk who broke them apart who he wanted to kill- literally. Jihoon thinks he could've done better to protect their relationship, but the goddamn cockblocker of his messed up life just had to interfere even more and even dare threaten him, so he wasn't able to do anything or even tell Seungcheol what really happened.

 

The place was very loud but it seemed like the noise was pretty distant in Jihoon's ears as he continued on to drink his 6th glass after a few, until he heard a familiar laugh. "Fucking great, I'm hearing things now?" Jihoon bitterly chuckled to himself as he slammed his glass down. He was already feeling that the alcohol was taking effect as he was getting all light headed already and he couldn't even think properly anymore. He wanted to have a drink to forget stuffs but ended up remembering even more- causing him to even get frustrated at himself even more so he asked the bartender once again to give him another glass, the bartender shot him a worried look but obliged to the customer's request as he got a glare from the latter when he was taking long from pouring the drink.

 

Few moments later, after who knows how much Jihoon had gotten to have, he was fully intoxicated because of the alcohol. Without him knowing, he had grabbed his phone and had called the first person in his contacts history.

 

On the other hand, Seungcheol was busy laughing with a lame joke Jeonghan had pulled out when he felt his phone started vibrating. Curious about who in the world would be calling him at 3 in the morning, he checked who it was only to find Jihoon's old photo flashing on the screen- Jihoon is calling.

 

 

(Apologize - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Id9I1YHPWI4)

 

"Hel-"

 

"Hey, do you know Choi Seungcheol?"

 

"You're speaking to hi--"

 

"I just want to make it up to him, can you help me?"

 

 

Seungcheol went quiet and looked at Jeonghan before motioning that he needed to properly talk to the other person on the line and Jeonghan nodded and proceeded to check on his other staffs instead while Seungcheol was on the phone.

 

 

"Jihoon, do you need something?"

 

"I want to apologize, I want to.. I-I want to.. It hurts so much. I want to tell him w-what happened.. He won't let me talk though? He m-must really hate me you know? And I thou-thought that Taeyong was a jerk.."

 

Seungcheol frowned at the familiar name as he spoke, "You're drunk, aren't you? Where are you?"

 

Jihoon was silent, but Seungcheol knows that Jihoon was still there as he can hear the heavy breathing of the younger. "I w-want to make up.. I still.. d-do love him.."

 

 

The older didn't know how else to response. He didn't know how to respond, until he heard Jihoon laugh and despite the loud music booming in the place, it seemed like it keeps echoing and he found himself looking around until he spotted the familiar looking male sitting just 7 chairs away from him. The male was laughing with his cheeks glistening with tears. "Ji.." Seungcheol found himself muttering under his breath, Jihoon obviously didn't answer and Seungcheol saw how Jihoon dropped his phone before angrily wiping his tears away with the back of his hand and calling the bartender and demanding to give him one more glass.

 

 

(Try - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9WpVoAC3tk)

 

 

"Lee Jihoon," Seungcheol spoke as he got behind the younger before picking up the phone that was left on the ground, Jihoon ignored him. The older sighed and placed a hand on the other's shoulder to get his attention but his hand was swatted away as Jihoon spun around to glare at him, "Don't fucking touc-" he started but stopped before squinting his eyes and leaning his face closer on the older. "You look familiar.." he mumbled and Seungcheol can smell the of the vodka, 'He's had a lot..' he thought only to end up panickng when Jihoon had used both of his hands to cup Seungcheol's face and dropped the glass he was holding causing it to shatter into pieces on the ground.

 

Jihoon was staring intently at him, Seungcheol was frozen in spot as he felt the familiar hands he missed for so long touching his face. It looked like Jihoon was studying his face for whatever for a few seconds, and after a few, Seungcheol saw pain and regret flash in Jihoon's eyes as tears threatened to fall again. "I miss m-my coups.. My Cheollie.. You look like him..?" Jihoon's voice cracked and Seungcheol sighed, lifting his hands up to grab the younger's wrist and put his hands away. "You need to go home now, you're already very drunk."

 

The younger shook his head and once again, Seungcheol sighed, he had slipped Jihoon's phone in his pocket before looking at the bartender. "How much? My bill and his.. and a glass broke. How much is it?" he inquired and the bartender motioned for him to wait as he added up everything in a receipt. After a minute, he was given the bill and Seungcheol took out the proper amount needed before handing it over.

 

Jihoon was now sobbing silently to himself with his head down, Seungchel's face softened as he watched the younger, he picked up Jihoon's bad and tried his best to get Jihoon up properly on his feet. "I'll take you home, come on.. where are you staying?"

 

Seungcheol have successfully brought Jihoon out of the place and while at the sidewalk, he continued to ask Jihoon where he was staying but unfortunately, the younger had already fallen asleep. Heaving a frustrated sigh, he looked up at the sky before taking a deep breath. "Damn it.." he grumbled before waiting and halting one of the cab that passed by.

 

 

-

 

Seungcheol's Point of View

 

I had no choice, and despite my mind telling me no, I ended up bringing Jihoon back to my own apartment. It felt very weird, having and seeing Jihoon sprawled and sleeping on my bed after so many years.

 

I can feel myself having mixed emotions just seeing him like this, so near again. Scooting closer, I sat on the edge of the bed near his body, and unconciously I stretched a hand out to gently sweep the bangs away so I can have a better look.

 

He's gotten thinner, but he still he looks very good.

 

A small smile made themselves appear on my face as I traced a finger down his cheek before wiping the tears that stained his face.

 

'He said he wanted to tell me what happened..' I thought and pursed my lips.

 

I retreated my hand back, 'But he was the one who actually pushed me away and left me, what else do I need to know? He told me he was leaving me to be with Taeyong..'

 

Shaking my head I stood up again before grabbing a clean pair of clothes for myself then proceeding to head out of my room to go to the bathroom and wash up first before sleeping.

 

But I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight.

 

 

-

 

(clarity - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9buluPWlkAA )

 

Jihoon's Point of View

 

 

I woke up feeling my head aching as hell to the point that I wanted to rip it off of my body, I stirred and groggily sat up while rubbing my eyes until I realized something. I don't remember heading home.

 

I frantically looked around only to find out that I really wasn't in my own place. "Fuck- where am I-" I grumbled and immediately climbed out off bed causing me to end up falling on my butt on the floor because of the sudden dizziness I felt. "Damn it-" I hissed and tried to get up properly while holding my throbbing head. I heard noises outside and I stayed quiet, and instead I sat on the bed instead while trying to remember what happened.

 

"So.. I only remember getting a drink, I am pretty certain I wasn't approached by anyone else... I called someone and then.. " I grumbled with my eyes closed as I tried to recall properly. "Wait, I think someone did approach me after the call.. Ugh.."

 

It was silent for a few minutes, and when I finally opened my eyes I noticed that there was a glass of water and aspirin on the side table. Beaming to myself, I reached out and immediately took it. Humming in delight as the water passed down my sore throat before putting it back on the table after, I then remembered that I had work and so I searched for my phone and luckily I found them in my pocket.

 

 

9:23 AM.

 

 

"I'm DEAD," I shrieked and panicked again, getting up and looking around I found my bag on a chair near a study table in the far corner. Rushing over, I took it but I stopped on my tracks as I saw a photo frame on the table. I froze and continued to stare, I rubbed my eyes trying to see if I'm seeing wrong- but there's no change in the photo.

 

Until the smell of coffee entered my nostrils after I heard the door creak open. I spun around and I was greeted by Seungcheol who was carrying a tray with a cup of coffeee and I think I see food.

 

"You're up. How's the head?" He asks as he approaches before putting the tray down on the study table I was near. It's his place, no wonder, the scent was familiar. "It's.. fine," I avoided his gaze as I scooted away. "How did I get here?"

 

He went silent and slowly I turned my head to look at him only to see him tilting his head with a small smile. I bit my inner cheek and scrunched my nose. "You called, I was nearby."

 

"Why here?"

 

"You didn't answer when I asked where you were staying."

 

"Oh.. Thank you. And I'm sorry," _sorry for everything._

 

He shrugged and pointed at the food. "You should eat before you go."

 

"I'm late for work.."

 

His mouth formed an 'o' and nodded, "Still, eat. Don't waste food" he stated and with that he left the room.

 

I ended up calling my boss and telling him that I'm sorry I couldn't go to work as I caught a flu. And then that's when I saw my contacts history. I found out I did call him, curious I went and checked my recordings file- as apparently I have my phone auto-record any of my incoming and outgoing calls.

 

Grabbing my earphones and plugging it in, I listened to how exactly our conversation went.

 

My eyes widened as I listened, and then after a minute of the pure noise from the background, I heard the phone shuffling before the call ended. "Shit.. God damn it, Lee Jihoon." I cursed myself as I stared down at the phone in my hands in horror until something hit me, I didn't tell Seungcheol where I was, he must've been at the same place from the start.

 

 

Damn it.

 

 

-

 

Third Person's Point of View

 

 

Seungcheol was in his living room, watching a movie in his laptop while eating some chips. Jihoon was still in his bedroom, the older actually wanted to kick him out already but figured that it'd be best to just leave it alone as long as he wasn't being bothered.

 

The physical presence isn't bothering, that's good. But apparently what happened last night kept replaying in his mind.

 

Last night, during the cab trip home, Jihoon woke up and started blabbering stuffs and he mentioned stuffs about the past that Seungcheol didn't really want to talk about nor even recall.. but something that Jihoon said bothered Seungcheol when they finally reached his pad and before he got to tuck the younger in bed.

 


	2. Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's in their minds. A glimpse of the past.

What happened from before Jihoon got inside Seungcheol's place after years is definitely bothering the older despite the fact that he is trying his best not to show it. What the younger have blabbered last night had actually kept him up because he was thinking. He was curious as to what really happened to the both of then, how everything came to an end just like that, how Jihoon seemed to look like it's easy in just leaving and coming back into his life without a warning, but at the same time he didn't want to know. As cowardly as it may be, he is afraid of the truth and would just rather leave it like that- not knowing because he is afraid that he will get hurt again by the same person who had already left him and betrayed him once.

 

 

_"I don't love you anymore."_

_"What?"_

 

_"You heard me. I- Me and Taeyong, It's true. I just didn't want to hurt you back then so I didn't admit it. I love him, I loved him, and I still do."_

 

_"Are you fucking with me?"_

 

_"No, it's the truth. Let's end this."_

 

 

'That's right, it was you who said those words. Why do you make it sound like you were the victim last night?' Seungcheol thought as he stared blankly at the tv screen that was currently playing a movie-  _Fifty First Dates_.

 

"What the fuck." Seungcheol laughed bitterly. Fifty First Dates..

 

 

_Jihoon stared blankly at Seungcheol who was grinning excitedly, holding his laptop. "What did you say?"_

 

_"Fifty First Dates! Let's watch it together, I got to download it after seeing some people commenting about it online. Saying it was good and all."_

 

_Jihoon didn't hide the amused expression he had and instead tilted his head, "What's it about exactly?"_

 

_"Don't you want to just watch it with me and find out? It'd be boring if I tell you the plot! No thrill!"_

 

_Rolling his eyes while chuckling, Jihoon agreed. The two cuddled in bed with the laptop by their feet as they watched. Before the end of the movie, Jihoon was sniffling and Seungcheol had found himself laughing this time and he teased the younger which earned him being elbowed._

 

 

Seungcheol had glanced at the staircase, trying to hear whatever the other may be doing in his room but ofcourse he couldn't hear anything- it was too far. He was even thinking that Jihoon may have sneaked outside his window to leave the place but then again he thought the younger knows better than doing that because that is just plain stupid.. and the stupid one between them was always him.

 

 

_"Choi Seungcheol!"_

 

_"Lee Jihoon! What is it?" Seungcheol's head popped inside the bathroom as he opened the door slightly._

 

_Jihoon was staring at him in disbelief, he was standing under Seungcheol's showerhead, dripping wet as he was taking a shower while holding on a bottle of shampoo._

 

_"Did you change?"_

 

_"Change what?"_

 

_"The shampoo, you idiot!" Jihoon whined and showed the older the bottle and Seungcheol only looked at it innocently. "The previous one was already empty? So yeah? I bought a new one?"_

 

_"You-- Did you even check first before buying? This one is for dogs! For Dogs! Am I a dog? Are you a dog?" Jihoon grumbled and angrily set away the bottle of shampoo._

 

_"I didn't know! I was in a rush!" Seungcheol exclaimed defensively._

 

_Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Yes, sure. Whatever you said you idiot."  
_

 

_"I'm your idiot and you love me." Seungcheol grinned cheekily._

 

_And though Jihoon had turned his head away, Seungcheol saw how the small smile had formed on the youngers lips. "Mhm.." Was the only response from the younger as he proceeded with soaping his body._

 

 

"What am I even thinking.." Seungcheol continued to laugh bitterly. "I shouldn't be thinking about those, it's all in the past. I'm different now. I'm not the old stupid Choi Seungcheol."

 

 

Silence.

 

 

After a few more minutes- Not being able to control his curiosity anymore, Seungcheol got up from his comfortable position on the couch and proceeded to pad upstairs back to his room.

 

He lifted his fist up to knock on the door which made his feel stupid—because who would need to knock on his own bedroom?

 

He waited for a bit, silently as he tried to listen to any movement from the other side of the door but got no response and so he thought that maybe the younger was eaten by the simple breakfast he made or he really did escape through the window. "What are you thinking Choi Seungcheol.." he grumbled under his breath and shook his head before finally deciding to twist the knob open but he was startled that it swung open by itself followed by something colliding hard on his chest.

 

 

Startled, Jihoon stepped back while rubbing his nose, eyes wide. Jihoon just wanted to get out immediately and save his face for being able to do anything else stupid and embarrassing.. but obviously, it looks like it'll be hard to get out.

 

 

"I- I'm sorry I didn't know you were there- I... Uh... I'd be going now- I'm sorry again and for the trouble--" Jihoon stated and was rushing to get away but he was stopped by the older who grabbed hold of his wirst before he can pass by.

 

 

"It's.. already almost 11. I"m pretty sure your boss would be fuming at you for being very late-"

 

 

Jihoon stopped in his tracks and his eyes drifted down to where Seungcheol's hand is. The same hand he had used to hold way back.

 

 

_"Jiji..." Seungcheol gripped on the younger's hand as they stood infront of the entrance._

 

_"Are you really older than me?" Jihoon sneered teasingly as he raised a brow. "Yes I am, but I am not- I repeat NOT going in there.." Seungcheol grumbled and tugged on Jihoon's hand. "We already paid, don't waste money. Come on! I bet the so called monsters and ghosts there don't even look real!"_

 

_Seungcheol made a face, "Do you seriously think they don't? This haunted house-! Just- Listen carefully from out here! People are screaming inside!"_

 

 

Jihoon used to hold Seungcheol's hand whenever, and Seungcheol did the same for Jihoon before as well. Most of the times just out of habit, but it was also what comforted the both of them at certain times.. When they were afraid.. When they felt alone.. When they were being unsure about themselves.

 

 

Seungcheol noticed that Jihoon was staring at his hand and so he let go immediately. "Not to pry, but just saying- yeah."

 

 

"I already called saying I can't come in for today.." Jihoon muttered and shifted uncomfortably. "But I really should go.. I don't want to be a bother anymore."

 

 

Silence.

 

 

"Yeah.. You should," Seungcheol spoke lowly- breaking the awkward and deafening silence that was building up.

 

 

Jihoon felt a pang in his chest but he managed to not show it and instead he looked at Seungcheol's face properly, the corner of his lips tugging up slightly in a small smile. "I'll get going then, no need to walk me out." He stated and proceeded to walk down the stairs and out the door.

 

 

But before he can close the door upon stepping out, he heard Seungcheol's footsteps thumping louder behind him before it stopped as the older spoke.

 

 

"I'll call you."


	3. Meanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol and his pals on a day off.  
> Part 1.

"You  ** _what_**?"

 

"I talked to him."

 

"- yeah and you also spent the night with him?"

 

"I just brought him to my place since I didn't know where to bring him and I couldn't have just left him there.."

 

"Actually you could've just left him alone.." Wonwoo grumbled under his breath as he comfortably leaned his back on the sofa with his arms crossed over his chest as he stared Seungcheol down who was standing infront of him looking like a scolded puppy.

 

"That's plain mean, Wonwoo hyung." Mingyu who had just stepped outside Seungcheol's kitchen with two glasses filled with juice in each hand.

 

"Who was meaner? Jihoon was! He left Seungcheol hyung!" Wonwoo exclaimed while dramatically putting his hands up with an evident frown on his face.

 

Seungcheol made a face and took the other glass that Mingyu was holding.

 

"But hey, if Jihoon hyung didn't do that we wouldn't have met each other.. so he ain't that mean." Mingyu grinned sheepishly and so he literally received a kick on the knee by Wonwoo.

 

"We could've met in a better way! Admit it but- but how we met because of Seungcheol and Jihoon hyung, it was pERFECT!" Mingyu widened his eyes.

 

 

 

_How did they meet? What's Wonwoo and Mingyu's role in this?_

 

 

_It's been three months since Jihoon had stepped out of Seungcheol's life. Seungcheol was a mess. And to cope with his heartbreak, he became a regular at a certain bar._

 

_And in that bar he bumped into a mysterious looking guy who kept on eyeing him from behind his specs while casually sipping on his glass of champagne._

 

_Seungcheol being quite tipsy, went on ahead and approached the said guy._

 

_"Choi Seungcheol. Nice to meet you." Seungcheol introduced shamelessly with a lopsided grin. "Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo." The other introduced as he placed down his glass on the table. "Hope you don't mind.." Seungcheol hummed as he slipped next to Wonwoo as he sat down with him on the small couch._

 

_With a small shrug and chuckle, Wonwoo nodded._

 

_The two had spent their night drinking, and when it was already midnight, the both were drunk and had miraculously got to Seungcheol's place where they fucked._

 

 

_The both thought it would be a one night stand only thing, but they ended up being friends with benefits after. For two months, the both would meet up whenever they needed to get their minds off of things.. Until one day, Seungcheol didn't show up on time after he called Wonwoo out._

 

_The younger wasn't disappointed at all- but he did got worried because normally if something would come up and they would have to cancel, Seungcheol would tell._

 

_Two hours and a half later, Wonwoo received a call from Seungcheol's number but what greeted him was an unfamiliar voice._

 

_"Who is this?" Wonwoo._

 

_"I'm sorry- but I uhh.. You see, the owner of this phone had you on speed dial and uhh well he's in the hospital right now."_

 

_"What-?!" Wonwoo exclaimed and after that the stranger from the other line had told him where exactly he and Seungcheol is and Wonwoo rushed over._

 

_When he got there, the guy he talked to through the phone was no longer there and Wonwoo was directed to where Seungcheol was currently in._

 

_Apparently, the older one had gotten in a fight and was hit on the head with a bat. He was lucky enough that the stranger who called Wonwoo was there and helped Seungcheol._

 

 

_Seungcheol woke up few hours later and he was able to be discharged the other day._

 

_He woke up to Wonwoo's scolding and the older could only laugh sheepishly with his lame reason. His reason was 'I saw Jihoon and Taeyong, they looked good. I look like shit, why is that? Then I bumped into these other guys and without really thinking about it, I vented my frustration out on them.'_

 

 

 

_Wonwoo knows about Seungcheol's heartbreak. And Seungcheol knows that Wonwoo was a lonely soul in need of affection and attention. That's how they got to be friends with benefits from the start._

 

_They wanted to be comforted. They wanted to still be able to feel. They both wanted to feel 'loved' and 'wanted'._

 

 

 

_Skipping._

 

 

 

_The guy who found Seungcheol was actually no other than Kim Mingyu._

 

_After the younger had saved the older, Mingyu took the older's number and left a note on the older's phone before he left._

 

_The note simply said, " Please pay me back! I'm fine with any way you'd repay me for the kindness I showed you~ I even bruised my own fist! I'll contact you soon!" _

 

 

 

_It was two weeks later when Mingyu called Seungcheol's number._

 

_And the younger was looking for someone to accompany him to drink his frustrations out._

 

 

 

_Like what happened to Seungcheol and Wonwoo- it happened between Seungcheol and Mingyu._

 

_Wonwoo didn't know about the younger but noticed how Seungcheol didn't really call for him much anymore._

 

 

 

_Was it considered cheating? Seungcheol didn't think so, the two were just friends- flings._

 

_Seungcheol's frustrations continued to pile up back then because Taeyong would often drop by his place just to annoy the heck out of him and boast. He tried not to care, but he was hurt still. He haven't properly moved on, he was trying to distract himself with everything, even with using other people but it sure wasn't enough because Taeyong kept bothering._

 

 

 

_Seungcheol didn't know why Taeyong even continued to bother him, the latter definitely got Jihoon. So it was a mystery to Seungcheol on 'why'._

 

 

 

_Five months later, Seungcheol was letting Wonwoo ride him in his living room- when the door burst open revealing an excited looking Mingyu with groceries in hand._

 

 

 

_All three of them froze that time. Shocked. Awkward._

 

 

 

_But miraculously, that's where their friendship bloomed even more. And months later, they were all closer like brothers- well minus Mingyu and Wonwoo, the brother part only applied to Seungcheol x Mingyu and Seungcheol x Wonwoo.. As apparently, the duos relationship turned into something more than just brothers- they became lovers._

 

_Despite of the past with Seungcheol being someone they both slept with, it didn't bother them. They even actually tried having a threesome twice just for the fun of it- and the other was to get Seungcheol's mind off of stuffs when he apparently saw Taeyong kissing Jihoon outside Seungcheol's university._

 

 

 

_Seungcheol graduated first, Wonwoo and Mingyu was there along with him to watch him and congratulate him. Jeonghan was there too since they were classmates._

 

_Seungcheol and Jeonghan got close before graduation when the older had apparently skipped classes and Jeonghan was tasked to tutor him._

 

 

 

 

"Hello?! Earth to Choi Seungcheol!" A loud voice broke Seungcheol's thoughts and he literally screamed back while covering his ears. His eyes wide as he stared at Yoon Jeonghan who had made his appearance. "Speaking of the devil-" He mutttered but the other obviously heard as he raised an amused brow.

 

"Devil? I'm called an Angel and you know that." He snickered before plopping down purposely in between Wonwoo and Mingyu on the couch.

 

 

"Why are you here?" Seungcheol.

 

 

"I called him over! I mean it's not often we get to actually hang out all together like this," Mingyu grinned. "We're not complete though?" Wonwoo blinked as he munched on some chips that Jeonghan offered.

 

 

Jeonghan grinned slyly and cooed, "I made my own calls, Soons and the other will arrive in a bit."

 

 

"God damn it, do you guys want to turn my place in a mess? You guys left last time without even helping me clean up!" Seungcheol growled as he occupied the single couch.

 

 

"We can go to Jeonghan hyung's bar. Right?" Mingyu looked at the older expectantly.

 

 

"It's not open till 5PM but sure, we can lounge in the private rooms. BUT, it is NOT on the house! Got it? You guys will have to pay." Jeonghan nodded to himself.

 

 

 

And that is how 7 boys have occupied one of Jeonghan's large VIP rooms called "Lost Paradise" in his bar. Yeah, as lame as it might sound, Jeonghan apparently named each rooms just for the fun of it he says.


End file.
